Heaven on Earth
by Kamikazee
Summary: SLASH BtVSWWE Xander has a run in with his childhood hero.


Heaven on Earth  
  
Author: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13/R Pairing: Xander/Bret Hart Summary: Xander meets his childhood hero Spoilers: Season 7 finale for BtVS, none for WWE Warnings: Slash, it's not TOO graphic, but if it squicks you, I advise you not to read. Archive: Personal Space, Twisting the Hellmouth, Fanfiction.net. Anyone else, just e-mail me an URL and I'd be glad to let you post it. Author's Notes: This has been a weird pairing that's been bugging me for awhile. So, here it is, the first ever Xander/Bret Hart fic. What do you guys think? Notes 2: Song is Take Me Away by Fefe Dobson Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots taken from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or WWE. This is not meant to reflect the real life lifestyle of Bret Hart. I do not have permission to use the song Take Me Away by Fefe Dobson. This is simply a piece of non-profit fiction.  
  
~  
  
//I was waiting all my life to love you  
  
I'm about you  
  
Now I'm staring in your eyes as you bail  
  
I'm all about you  
  
And in our minds it comes so easily  
  
But there's a feeling coming over me  
  
I wanna show you but there's no where we can really be free  
  
Everybody's watching  
  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together//  
  
Who would have guessed that Calgary, Alberta, Canada was a hot spot for demon activity? Not me, that's for sure. The winter weather along is deterrent enough. But, that didn't seem to keep the demons away.  
  
I guess that explains why I ended up here with a band of slayers. The Calgary Patrol. What a laugh. It was more, let's get rid of the annoying ones. They even sent Andrew with us, for Christ sakes!  
  
I didn't even think, though, when they decided to send us here. Didn't even consider that I'd run into him. It's just not something you believe, that you'll run into your childhood hero.  
  
That is what he is to me, my childhood hero. I remember when Jesse and me used to stay up way passed our bedtime when we were young and watch wrestling. We used to be glued to the TV, enchanted by what was going on on- screen.  
  
I don't even know what it is about wrestling that made it so intriguing. It was indescribable, the rush I would get when watching the matches. It's a part of my childhood; we even got Willow kind of into it.  
  
//Take me away, take me far way from here  
  
I will run with you  
  
Don't be afraid, now the game will steer to the sun  
  
We will run//  
  
I watched less and less once Jesse died. It just wasn't the same without him their beside me. It hurt to watch because it reminded me of him. Of course, it might have also been the fact that that's when Buffy came to town.  
  
Between saving the world and avoiding being demon-bait, I sort of lost touch with the world of professional wrestling. It was still a large part of how I grew up, though, but I slowly started to forget all the facts and statistics I'd known.  
  
I'll always remember him though. Bret 'the Hitman' Hart. Jesse was a big Shawn Michaels fan, but for me, it was always Bret. He was my hero, my obsession.  
  
He was also my first crush. Surprised? I never told anyone, not even Jesse. It wasn't even completely sexual; it was just something about him that had me riveted. He's the one I thought about when I was alone with my hand.  
  
I never dreamed that 15 years later I would meet him face to face.  
  
//I tried to remember when I was just a child in a room  
  
My imagination used to run wild  
  
I never knew  
  
That I'm as ever as it seems to be  
  
When I dreamed lies I thought reality  
  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
  
Everybody's talking  
  
Wouldn't it be good if they would understand//  
  
I was patrolling, walking the streets with my stake and cross, just waiting for something to happen. I know I shouldn't do it without a Slayer, but damn it if that doesn't make me fell useless.  
  
Five vampires jumped me at once. In my own defence, I did all I could. I even staked one of them before giving up and running. That's me, 'retreat' guy. Just like me to even screw that up.  
  
I was looking back at the forms following me when I collided into a much larger form. Despite that fact, I still took us both down. We hit the ground with twin grunts. He was much faster on the reactions though, and was quickly on his feet and helping me up.  
  
Looking up, I started to stammer an apology, preparing for a quick exit, "So sorry about." It was then that I finally recognized who exactly he was. Despite having not seen him in years, and never in real life, I couldn't mistake those features. Long dark hair, sharp angles, deep brown eyes, it all blended together to make the one and only Bret Hart.  
  
I gaped for a second before remembering about the vampires behind us. Or, more accurately, hearing the vampires behind us.  
  
"Uh, you might want to get out of here."  
  
//Take me away, take me far way from here  
  
I will run with you  
  
Don't be afraid, now the game will steer to the sun  
  
We will run  
  
We will run  
  
Wooooah  
  
Oh, we will run  
  
Oh yeah//  
  
We did get out of there. That's right we, he took me with him. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, not that I would have argued. The grip he took on my arm showed that he wanted no arguments as he pulled me down the streets, the crisp fall air ruffling our hair.  
  
We ended up at his place. That sounded wrong. I mean, he obviously headed towards his place; I just got dragged along for the ride. Completely innocent. He was just being polite when he invited me inside. Nice of him, not wanting me to get eaten, even if he didn't know that.  
  
The fact that we ended up on the couch was even more coincidental. It's not like we were sitting that close together. He was just being hospitable, offering a drink. That's all; he was just a very hospitable man.  
  
And, whoa, when did he get that close? Or, when did I get that close? Okay, so my alcohol tolerance wasn't the best, and that beer was making me a bit fuzzy, but I could have sworn he was on the other side of the couch.  
  
He's looking at me funny. His eyes are getting darker and their focusing on my face. Why won't he stop staring? Is there something on my nose? A blush spreads across my face at the close scrutiny.  
  
He smirks when he sees it.  
  
//Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
  
Wouldn't it be good if we good be together  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away, take me far way from here  
  
I will run with you  
  
Don't be afraid, now the game will steer to the sun//  
  
I didn't expect it when his lips descended onto mine. It was complete surprise. I stood there like a fish for about ten second. That's me, Mr. Suave. God, it's embarrassing to even think about it.  
  
He didn't stop, though. No sir re. He definitely didn't stop. In fact he kept going and going and going. A moan slipped out from between my lips and Bret took the opportunity to manoeuvre his tongue into my mouth. The man was an amazing kisser.  
  
Before I knew what was happening I was lying back on the couch with Bret above me, still making out like teenagers. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the sensation, bringing my arms up around his neck. My fingers unconsciously began playing with the hairs there.  
  
He let out a contented sigh and I smiled. I did that. I made him smile. The smile was short lived though, quickly being drowned out by another moan as Bret's hands disappeared up my shirt.  
  
My last thoughts before I heard the sound of a zipper coming down were, "Lordie, he moves fast."  
  
//I will run with you where ever you go  
  
Don't be afraid, lets run away  
  
And I will steer to the sun  
  
We will run//  
  
Waking up in Bret's arms was heaven on earth. Forget standing on the edge of the Sunnydale crater, this was amazing. Coming around nestled in strong arms and surrounded by the smell of sex is the way I want to die.  
  
Explaining this to my friends will be less fun. It will be hard for them to understand. Hell, it's hard for me to understand. I'll tell them, though, I have to. After all, I do plan to stay. How can I not? Last night changed everything for me. This is where I want to be.  
  
No matter what happens I'll be okay. Finally, everything will be fine. You know why? If something goes wrong, I'll always have Bret to take me away. 


End file.
